cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stryker Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Historical Documents Constitution of Arcturus This document decrees that citizens from Ukraine and Russia of like-minded ideals agree to chart a new course for themselves in an uncertain world. Upon completion of this document (2012) the Emirates of Arcturus declares it sovereignty from the aforementioned nations. Article I—Governmental Structure Election Structure: Election Day is January 3 Presidential Elections occur every five years Parliamentary Elections occur every three years Executive Branch The Executive Branch will consist of the President, Vice President and the head of agencies that will be appointed by the President. Presidential candidates must meet the following qualifications in order to run for election: If an Arcturus natural-born citizen: --Must Be 30 years of age—Must have lived in Arcturus for 7 consecutive years prior to election If not an Arcturus natural-born citizen: --Must be 40 years of age—Must have lived in Arcturus for 17 consecutive years prior to election—Served in the Military or other government agency for more than 10 years. The President will be endowed with the authority to declare executive ordinances that can be instituted for 90 days. However, these ordinances will expire on the 91st day unless Parliament ratifies the ordinance. The President cannot reinitiate the ordinance or institute a similar ordinance after the 91st day. Ordinances that refer to a single issue cannot be stacked onto another in order to lengthen the duration of said ordinance. The President has the responsibility of representing the Arcturi people to the other leaders of the world. Therefore, he/she is giving the authority to construct treaties that must be ratified by Parliament. The President can serve a maximum of two *elected* terms (10 years) The President has command of the armed forces and is responsible for the defense of the Emirates at all cost. However, the power of the President does not entail sending the troops abroad as a pre-emptive strike. Disobeying this decree is a direct violation of this document and will lead to the Parliament taking harsh legal action against the President and his/her administration. Parliament On the creation of the government, Parliament will consist of 300 members. Elected from the provinces that make up Arcturus, *unlike the American Political System, gerrymandering is outlawed due to the high polarization that results from it. From this point forward, the provinces as dictated at the United Arcturi Convention of 2012 stands until a unanimous vote in Parliament decrees a new convention in regards to re-districting. The Court of Principles must verify all re-districting plans passed by the convention. Parliament reserves the power to pass laws that requires a simple majority 151 of the 300 members. Should the Parliament ever find itself in a position of 150-150, the Vice President has the deciding vote in any and all legislation. The President has the ability to veto any law unless it passed with a ¾ (225 out of 300) majority. Once vetoed, Parliament must pass the law with a ¾ majority in order to override the veto. The Court of Principles is the last stop for laws Parliament passed, they verify the constitutionality of said law. Members of Parliament are required to vote. Voting in absentia is not allowed. Qualifications to be a Member: --Must be 25 years of age—Must have lived in said province for 10 consecutive years—Must hold residence in said province for the duration of your term Parliament possesses the power to control the tax rate of Arcturus. This Constitution decrees that this power is extremely limited. Every citizen will pay a flat tax rate that is set by Parliament. Every business and corporation will pay a flat tax rate that is set by Parliament. No law setting a tax rate will allow for a “loophole” that allows a certain group of people to evade paying taxes. Evading taxation will result in a fine of 30% (if the current tax rate is above 30%, the fine will be the current tax rate plus 10%) of the evader’s net worth immediately and for the next 5 consecutive years, this persons tax rate will be increased 5%. Parliament is required by this document to institute policies that will remove the threat of a deficit. The Parliament must ensure that the government’s budget is in the green, i.e. no deficit, within 5 months of the election, otherwise the current members of Parliament are ineligible to run for this next election. *Members of Parliament can only serve a maximum of 3 terms, each being 3 years each* Court of Principles The Court of Principles consists of 15 principles that ensure that the constitutionality of the government. The principles are appointed by the President and verified by the Parliament that serves for 30 years or until they: wish to step down or are unable to perform their duties. Qualifications to become a Principle—Must be a Judge—Must be a natural-born citizen Article II—Civil Liberties Addendum 1. Arcturus citizens are ensured free speech, freedom of religion, freedom to petition, and freedom to vote. Free Speech covers all speech that Arcturi say. Harmful and Hateful speech are protected until it begins to infringe on other Arcturi rights. Once the speech infringes on someone’s rights, they can pursue legal actions against the offender. Freedom of Religion protects people’s right to worship any religion they so desire. Freedom to Petition covers the right of citizens to petition government or other organization in order to try a change something. Freedom to vote protects everyone’s right to vote. No matter your race, gender, sexual orientation, religious affiliation, or economic standing your right to vote is completely protected. This right also covers the opposite, you have the right not to vote if you so choose. 2. Right to Marriage Act of 2012 This Act ensures that all citizens within the borders of Arcturus are assured the right to marry the one they love. A man marrying a man or a woman marrying a woman is now completely given all the rights of a heterosexual couple. Religious groups are still allowed to deny performing these marriages if it conflicts with their religious beliefs, however, they cannot deny couples the use of their churches, synagogues, mosques, or any other type of building that holds religious ceremonies. 3. Due Process Police forces must not perform an unnecessary search and seizure without first receiving a warrant from the local circuit court judge. Arcturi have the right to a trial by a jury of their peers and are protected from cruel and unusual punishment. Article III—Amendments Should the government ever seek to amend the Constitution, the Parliament must vote and achieve a seven-eighths (263 of 300) majority with the support of the provinces and the president and the Principles. ---- Facts of Arcturus “Through the Inferno of Despair, Hope will Prevail” Following the collapse of the European Union as a result of the 2012 Euro Debt Crisis, the Global Economy faced serious financial shortcomings. The geopolitical structure of Europe was in complete shambles. Once powerful nations collapsed and new nations were formed. In March 2012, parts of Ukraine and southwest Russia banded together along the coast of the Black Sea to form a new nation. With the help of the rich fishing industry and other essential resources from the Black Sea, the founding Arcturi sought to create a nation that was free and fair without the threat of a crippling deficit. Official Language: English Government: Democracy Branches: --Executive—Parliament—Court of Principles Agencies: --Environmental Restoration Agency—National Security Agency—Corporation Oversight Committee—Arcturus Bank—Election Commission—Space Exploration and Settlement Agency—Civil Liberty Assurance Committee Literacy Rate: 99.7 (Confirmed by the UNDP Report 2011) Currency: Arcturus Credit Demonym: Arcturi Social issues have always been seen as divisive and used simply for political points to galvanize ones base. Despite the previous policies on hot topic social issues from Ukraine and Russia, Arcturus has created the Civil Liberty Assurance Committee that is responsible for ensuring that the Right to Marriage Act of 2012 and the other rights listed in the Civil Liberties Addendum are respected. Ukraine and Russia had policies that were extremely destructive to the environment of the Black Sea and the surrounding land, and that is why the Arcturi government created the Environment Restoration Agency which is tasked with the monumental task of restoring the environment without downright halting the fishing and oil industries in their tracks. The National Security Agency is federal agency that regulates all of the police throughout the country. It also possesses a counter-terrorism department for protecting the infrastructure of Arcturus. This agency is split into two categories, Internal and External. The Minister of Defense handles internal affairs while the Minister of Affairs handles the external affairs. Corporate greed is a really fear for the citizens of Arcturus. The memory of the Euro Debt Crisis is still fresh in their minds. The Corporate Oversight Committee has the responsibility to ensure that the corporations that conduct business within our borders are not engaged in risky economic ventures. The Election Committee is an important subset of the COC, it is responsible for monitoring political campaigns. Corporations are restricted from funding campaigns. The Space Exploration and Settlement Agency (SESA) is currently involved in sending men to the moon, and this agency has bold plans of establishing an outpost on the moon by 2020 and landing a man on Mars by 2030. Current Government Officials: --'President:' Jay Stryker --'Vice President:' Taylor Anderson --'Minister of the Treasury:' Gregory Martin --'Minister of Defense:' Richard Thompson --'Minister of Affairs:' Austin Davis --'ERA Director:' Angela Hernandez --'COC Chairman:' Anthony Walker --'SESA Director:' Clark Daniels --'CLAC Chairman:' Scott Green --'Minister of Parliament:' Ashley Baker --'High Principle:' William Roberts ---- Founding of Bieber's Haven Following the Reformation War, the government of Emirates of Arcturus was in complete disarray. The founding documents proved to be essential ineffective during the siege and a new Constitution was drafted. The Constitution This document decrees that the citizens of the newly founded nation of Stryker Empire possessing like-minded ideals agree to establish a sovereign and socially responsible country in order to bring peace and order to a war-torn region. Upon completion of this document, Stryker Empire declares it sovereignty as a nation. Article I—Government Structure The Government of Stryker Empire has been restructured in order to achieve the greatest level of efficiency. There will be three branches of government that will be responsible for passing and instituting laws and ensuring the sovereignty of the Empire from outside aggressors. The Executive Branch The Legislative Branch The Judicial Branch Article II—Civil Liberties Assurance Article III—Amendments Politics Religion Trade Wars Reformation War Hamel Janex, posing as a member of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, launched two devastating assaults on the Empire resulting in the dismantling of the democratic government. Anarchy quickly gripped the nation. Although the attack was devastating, “Through the Inferno of Despair, Hope will Prevail,” and so the stage was set for retaliation. Ralph Waldo Emerson sums it up nicely, “When you strike at a king, you must kill him.” Hamel Janex may have wounded the Empire, but he failed to inflict lasting damage, and that would be his downfall. Following these stunningly brutal attacks, a figure arose from the ashes to lead the Empire to victory. With his message, "We should just blow stuff up" he unified the nation against the invading forces and led the Empire in retaliatory assaults that led to the dismantling of the nation of Yaferum. After the war subsided, the nation rallied around Justin Bieber and proclaimed him as the nations eternal President. Technology Geography